Bracelet
by Utsukushi-sa
Summary: Morinaga Yuki is a transfer student attending Saotome Academy her dream is being an idol. She then meets her forgotten childhood friend and made new friends along the way. Will she achive her dream? Fall in love? Or maybe both?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morinaga Yuki. The transfer student." said a girl with grey hair and emerald green eyes talking to the principal in a big office

"Yess~ miss Morinaga, i've heard of you." said the pirincipal, Shining Saotome with a funny accent to the girl

When they finally finished discussing he excussed the girl. She smiled then bowed and left the room

"Hmm~ this will be interesting~" said Shinning Saotome, reading a paper which apears to be her background

Yuki pov

Today i am an official student in Saotome acamedy. i'm so excited. I can't stop laughing

"Yuki-chan, stop that. it's scary." i turned back and saw her looking scared

"Kasumi, you're ruining the moment." looking at her.

"Hehe then stop that." sticking her tongue out

"Fine!" I pouted, "ah, we're going to be late. Come on."

"Ok." kasumi took my arm and lead me to class. On the way she told me alot about this school

She is Nakajima Kasumi, my roomate. We were friends at junior high but seperated because she choose to go to this school

i sighed. I had a lot of fun back then

Suddenly remebering my bracelet, I looked at it. Remembering my past. The one who gave it to me.. We use to play together, but then i need to move to another city so we couldn't meet again. I don't remember how he look like though hehe..

"Yuki-chan! What is it?"

"Nothing..hehe.." i answered her with an ackward smile. Kasumi looked at me to make sure.

"ah..here is A class. Let's go inside." taking me inside the classroom, "Here sit next to me."

I sat down and talked to kasumi. "Nee~ Yuki-chan, what class are going to take?"

"Hmm...idol class, what about you?" I answered her

"Composing class!" she said out loud. Getting attention from the whole class. She directly apologize the class

I laughed at her and she hit my arm because of that. she can be childish sometimes

Weird. Why do i feel like someone is looking this way? 'Haa~ just ignore it Yuki' convincing myself

"Ohayo-pu~ take your seats everyone" a teacher came to the class. She's so cute haha but i heard she is actually a HE! Shocking..haha

"Oh! Today we have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself." the teacher said smilling at me

"My name is Morinaga Yuki, nice to meet you." i stood up from my chair and introduce myself with a cold face

I sat back down and and fixed my glasses. Haha i'm using fake glasses to look smart and tied my hair into two. And besides i'm a transfer student, i was late 1 year because my parents told me just a few months ago. But, i guess that's alright

I didn't pay attention to the teacher because i kept looking out the window seeing the sakura flower

"Yuki-chan." called Ringo-sensei

"Yes?" I looked at her and felt that the whole class are looking at me

"Could you please play this on the piano?" Ringo-sensei asked me, giving sheets of music notes

I took them and walked to the back of the class. Sat down and start playing

"Good job Yuki-chan." said Ringo-sensei giving me a thumbs up

"Arigatou.." i nodded my head and sat back down to my chair

"Minna-san, next week i will give an assignment. So, make sure you all get ready." Ringo-sensei explained before going out of class

"Yuki-chan, why did you get picked just now? I thought only those who choose composing play the piano." Kasumi asked looking at me

"I don't know, maybe because i was staring out the window?" cleaning my glasses

"Good point. But, I still don't get why you have to look like that. You look perfectly fine when you just moved here." pointing at my hair and glasses

"Hehe..it'll be fun." i smilled

"Right..totally fun." she said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and felt hungry so we went to the cafeteria

"Let's go to the cafeteria~ i'm hungry~" i pulled her arm and walked to the cafeteria together

We walked to the cafeteria together. While Kasumi kept teasing me about my appearence the whole time

"Hahaha you look scary you know that?" Kasumi said

"No." I pouted

"Haha when you introduced yourself, that was so serious. I was trying so hard not to laugh haha~" kasumi laughed

I looked at her still pouting, "Kasumi~ stop that."

"Haha alright alright." Kasumi said whipping her tears from laughing so hard

"What do you want Yuki-chan?" Kasumi asked me looking at the menu

I searched my pocket to take my lunch card

"Eh? Kasumi, did you see my lunch card?" I asked looking for my card

"No..you can't find it? I'll help you find it." she aswered

"That's ok, go ahead first." i replied 'hmm..where is it?' I thought to myself

I checked my pocket but it's not there. My stomach is starting to growl. i'm hungryy~~

When i was walking at the hall someone called me

"You're Morinaga Yuki right?" I turned around and saw a red haired boy

"Yes." i replied

"Oh! I'm Ittoki Otoya. I'm in one class with you." He said smilling

I just nodded from his reply. And kept looking around but not really paying attention

"Um..are you looking for something?"

"My lunch card..i can't find it.."

"I'll help you find it! Maybe it's in the class" he said pulling my hand to class

"Ittoki-san..your hand.." i said

He stoped and looked at his hand "Eh!" Taking his hand off mine "I'm sorry!"

Hehe so cute..he's blushing haha. We continued to walk. Not long we already arrive at class

"Oh! Here it is, your card." giving my lunch card

"Arigatou." i said taking my card and run straight back to the cafeteria. Leaving him in class still staring at me


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki pov

Kasumi and i went to our dorm as soon as we were finised with class for the day. It's so tiring.

"I'm so tired." i jumped on my bed laying down and hugged my big white teddy bear that my big brother gave me

"Yuuji-sama i missed you~" kasumi said to the poster on her wall

"Yuuji-sama? Haha that doesn't fit him at all." i said sitting down on my bed

"I don't care what you say. Kyaa! Yuuji-sama, why are you so cool~" Kasumi said looking at the poster

I sighed. Well that's what a fangirl looks like. You know, more or less. Kasumi is a fan of Yuuji

Morinaga Yuuji. Which is also my brother. He just debuted 2 years ago.

Should i ask him to come over and visit? Haha no. I'm going to make her kneel down and ask, hahaha

I stand up while humming a song. I sat back down and took a medium sized mirror and took out my hair tie and glasses

I brushed my long wavy hair until it looks nice

"Kasumi.."

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere this saturday" i looked out the window and realised it's already dark

"Ok, Sounds fun."

"Yaay~"

"Let's bring Haruka-chan."

"Who?"

"Our classmate." she looked at me and i looked back at her making a 'i-don't-know' expression

"She sits next to me. I use to hang out with her before she started getting busy." she explained

"Oh.." i aswered. Right, i was late a year so she must know more student than i do.

"Hey, It's getting late. let's go to bed." Kasumi said to me

"Sure." i stand up and get ready for bed

-1 week later-

A week have passed since then. Class was fun as usual, and everyday was a peaceful and calm day. Until one day...

"Kasumi-chan, did you see my hair tie?" I asked kasumi before we left to go to class. That's weird, i

remeber i put on my desk..

"No..haha why? Haha You can't find it?" She said akwardly to me

"Hmm..do you know where it is?" Looking at her with my 'investigating' eyes. Hehe. It usually works

"I might throw that away when you were asleep." she said looking at the floor

"Why?" I said calmly..i don't really care about it, i just want to know why she did it hehehe

"Um..well..you know..you're pretty, and i want others to know.." playing with her hair

"I am pretty aren't i?" I said looking at her and giving a thumbs up

"Haha yeah." she laughed and gave a thumbs up too

"Haha let's go..we're going to be late."

"Wait! You're going looking like that?" She pointed at my hair

I looked at my mirror. Hmm..there's something not right..what is it? I kept looking at the mirror

"Your hair is messy! Here's a brush." giving me a brush. That's what it was..

When i brushed my hair, i thought of braiding one strand of my hair on my left. So i did

"Hey. look at you, all girly and stuff~" she started teasing me all the way to class

I sighed. I glared at her and she directly stop hahaha~ i win

When we came to the class there were lots of people talking like usual. So I took my seat and stared out the window

I like staring out the window, i saw trees near the window. The leaves are falling, it was beautiful..

"Yuki-chan~ are you listening?"

"Hm? What did you say?" I looked at Kasumi that looked a bit angry

She glared at me and i could imagine fire in her eyes..scary~

"Nevermind. I'm going to introduce Nanami Haruka to you after school." she said smilling at me

Class was fun. But, i didn't really pay attention. I coudn't relax..like someone is looking at me

I looked around the class and saw that red haired boy from yesterday. What was his name? Oh, Ittoki Otoya..i think..

Why is he looking this way? I tried not to care and pay attention. But i coudn't..

After class, Kasumi dragged me to the library. Well, school is over so i guess that's fine

"Why are we going to the library?" I asked her

"I want to introduce you to Haruka-chan." walking next to me

"Hmm..at the library?" I asked

"Yes."

'Hmm..does that mean she is wearing glasses with messy hair and very serious?!' I thought to myself, worrying a bit..

"By the way, today i saw you talking to others. Haha maybe it's cause you change your image." she said looking at me

"You think so? But weren't you the one that-"

"Anyway~ let's hurry.." she said cutting my sentence and trying not to look at me.

Well actually today there were other student who made a conversation with me or something, about my 'sudden' change of look. What was her name..i forgot hehe

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"not yet."

"So long.." i pouted and looked at her

"Well..this school is big. What? You want me to carry you?" She asked me

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Sure." smilling

"No way." she looking scared.

"It's not like i'm heavy or anything." i continued walking

"Hehe gomen gomen.." she smilled at me innocently and walking next to me

After we arrived, we heard voices singing from the inside of the library

Kasumi and I looked at each other and opened the door together

Their voice are much clearer now that we are inside the library. I closed my eyes to enjoy their voice. They have such nice voices..

I opened my eyes as soon as they finished. I need to know who they are! I took Kasumi hand and dragged her to where the voice were. i really did drag her! Haha i guess i just really wanna know who they are

"Hey! I don't have to drag me! I can walk by myslef you know?" She said shouting

I looked at her and let go of my hand and let her tidy her uniform

"Be quiet!"

"Gomen ne.." we bowed to the girl at the corner who was reading a book

After she couldn't see us, we both laughed

"Hahahaha..we should be quiet." I said

"Hahaha..yeah, i agree with you." Kasumi said laughing along

"Come on, i wanna know who that was."

"You mean who were singing?"

"Yup, come on. I think it's this way." i told her to follow me

"I think it's here." i said after searching around

We saw 6 boys and 2 girls. 'I think it's them' i thought

"Hey, were you the one singing just now?" I asked to them while Kasumi stand next to me

Honestly, i don't want to ask this. I feel a bit shy..but Kasumi pinched me to ask. She's so scary~

"Yes..is there anything wrong?" someone with red hair said. Wait..he looks familiar. I looked at him and he looked back

"You!" We said at the same time

"You know him?" Kasumi asked

"He was the one who helped me found my lunch card." I asnwered

"You sit in front of me right? I'm Nakajima Kasumi" Kasumi introduced herself

"I know, we ever partnered for doing an assignment" ittoki-san said

"Oh, right hehe.." Kasumi blushed. "And this is Morinaga Yuki, she just transfered here." she pointed at me

I gave them a slight bow. And they did too

"You changed you're hairstyle? It's different from the first time i saw you " ittoki-san said

"Uh-huh, is that why you were staring at me at class?" I said trying to tease him. And he just looked down while blushing. Hehe cute

"Otoya-kun are you in love~? Haha" said a girl with long hair

"No i'm not!" He said still blushing

"Hahaha.." Kasumi and i ended up laughing

"D-don't laugh!" he said avoiding my eyes

"I'm Jinguji Ren, nice to meet you." someone with orange-like hair said winking at me and Kasumi. Then he took my hand and kissed it

"Kyaa~" i heard Kasumi screamed a little, like when she was watching Yuuji

"Morinaga Yuki." i said pulling my hand back. He seems a bit shocked hehe a princely type huh?

"hmm..don't be shy, kitty." he said smilling at me. ugh..what? kitty? no way..i'm scared of cats..

"why should i be shy? i'm not like kasumi.." i said trying to pull out my scariest death glare

seems like it worked on ittoki-kun and 2 other girls..and that using a fedora and black nails even though he only flinched so..yeah it's a sucess yaayy~

"hey, what do you mean by that huh?" Kasumi said

"nothing~"i smiled innocently at her

"anyway,Haruka-chan..this. is Morinaga Yuki."

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy^^


	3. Chapter 3

"nice to meet you." i smiled at Haruka

"i'm Nanami Haruka, it's nice to meet you." she smiled at me. "oh and this is Shinomiya Natsuki" she pointed a boy with blond wavy hair

"so cute!" he suddenly hugged me and carried me around. ugh...this is kinda...

"hey! stop it!" i shouted and he finally let go of me which made me fall down, "Ouchh..."

"hehe you're like syo." he smiled at me and helped me up

"Oi! Why are you bringing me up! And don't call me cute!" I saw a boy wearing a fedora shouting at Shinomiya-san

"hehe both are cute and tiny" he took syo and hugged him tightly

"let me go!" he managed to let go of Shinomiya-san hug.

"Sshhhh!" we said sorry and continued introducing each other

"ah, my name is Morinaga Yuki. nice to meet you Shinomiya-san" i smiled at him

"and this is Kurusu Syo" Haruka pointed to the boy that was hugged by Shinomiya-san before

"Yo" he said raising hand. I looked at him, moved closer and bend a little with a serious look and said "you really are tiny for a 16 year old" taking his fedora and putting it my head

"What?! you're no different than me!" he looked at me with an angry look. i heard the others laughed at us

"hee~ but you're shorter than me" i stick my tounge out

"only like 2 cm!" he tried to take his hat back from me and he put it back on his head

" i think it's about 4 cm, you're 161 cm right?" i smirked at him

"yes" he said avoiding my eyes

"haha you are short" i laughed at him

"what about you?" he said calming down

"165" i stick my tounge out again. "tch" he looked irritated hehe

"i'm Ichinose Tokiya, nice to meet you." said a boy with blue hair

"nice to meet you too" i smiled at him

"Hijirikawa Masato"

"Morinaga Yuki" i smiled at a boy with the same hair color as Ichinose-san

"hey! i'm Shibuya Tomochika, you can call me Tomo-chan" she smiled at me

"hai, i'm Morinaga Yuki" i smiled back at her

"Hahahahahahaha~" we suddenly heard laughing and the light in the library is off too...

"kyaa~"

"what?!"

"what's going on?!"

i heard Haruka and Tomo-chan screaming. And i tried to look for Kasumi but she's not there!

klik

The light when on and it's just me, Haruka and the 6 boys. Kasumi and Tomo-chan is gone!

"What? where's Kasumi?" i looked around

"and Tomo-chan?" i saw ittoki-san trying to relax Haruka who is shaking.

"hahahaha~" that voice...isn't that...

"hyaa-" i scream when i suddenly felt someone holding my shoulder and turned around

"ah..it's you..Shining-san.." i saw our Principal.

"Principal!"

"What the?!"

"why can't you show up like a normal person?!" i said to him who is just laughing

"haha~ miss Morinaga" he said with his normal accent

"yes?"

"I want you to be prepared for a new adventure~" he said to me jumping around the room

"what are you talking about?"

"you will see for youself miss Morinaga~" then he just dissapered

"haa..this guy..i'll never understand what he means" i said to myself

"what was that all about?" i heard kurusu-san asked the others

"i don't know, he's always like that" Ichinose-san said while the rest are just nodding their head

"we should go now, let's go Yuki-chan" Haruka said to me holding my shoulders

"sure" we all head back to class. I still don't get what he meant...

Turns out that Kasumi and Tomo-chan is at class. When we asked them what happened they were clueless too. So we decided to forget about it

Adventure huh?...


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning i woke up feeling a bit dizzy. i looked over to Kasumi who is getting ready to change. I looked at the ceiling and thought about what Shining-san said

"haa..i don't get it" i sighed and closed my eyes to forget about it

as soon as i finished changing i took my bracelet and stared at it. I wonder where he is now..

"Yuki-chan. Are you ok?" she looked at me with a worried face

"yeah..i'm fine, don't worry" i smiled at her and put my bracelet on

i looked at my self in the mirror. i decided to let loose my hair

"c'mon, Kasumi..i can call you that right?" i said pulling her out of the dorm

"sure Yuki-chan" she smiled at me. But then she looked at me carefully

"What is it?"

"You look pale, are you ok?"

"really? i feel fine..c'mon Kasumi" i whined still pulling her

"if you say so"

at class i saw Shinomiya-san, Hijirikawa-san, Ittoki-san, Tomo-chan and Haruka

"Ohayo" i greeted them

"Yo~" said Kasumi casually

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan, Kasumi-chan" said Haruka

"Ohayo Usagi-chan" Shinomiya-san said happily hugging me

"Usagi...chan?" i said to him

"Yup, you're so cute and tiny like bunny"

"hehe..thanks..i guess"

"Ohayo, Morinaga-san" Ittoki-san greeted me and just smiled

"eh?! no one is greeting me?! so sad.." Kasumi said sulking at the corner of the room

"Kasumi, gomen ne..Ohayo" Haruka said cheering her up

" Ohayo Kasumi-chan" said Shinomiya-san

"ahaha..Ohayo" Ittoki-san said cheering her up too

than suddenly Kasumi stand up and smiled like nothing happened. we all continued chatting but then i looked at the back seat and saw Hijirikawa-san reading a book

i walked to his desk and greeted him, "Ohayo, Hijirikawa-san" and smiled

"Ohayo gozaimasu." he said formally

well..this is akward..now what?

"Ano..Hijirikawa-san what-"

"Masato"

"What?"

"Call me Masato..i feel more comfortable like that" he grined at me putting down his book

"Masato..haha ok" i smiled at looked at him. eh, why is his face red? is he blushing?!

"Masato, are you blushing?"

"i'm not!" looking away

"i wanna see! haha kawaii~" i said trying to look at his face

"alright everyone let's sit down" i heard the teacher said

but i didn't get to his face, i pouted and looked at Masato who looks relieved. i'll get you next time, Masato. i went to my desk and sat down.

Otoya pov

i saw Morinaga-san heading to Masato who is sitting quietly while reading a book

what's wrong with me? why do i feel weird? i shook my head trying to forget about it

"what is it? Ittoki-kun?" i heard Nanami calling me

"eh? nothing hehe"

"hey do you see that? Hijirikawa-san and Yuki-chan are talking together. They seem close" said Nakajima-san(Kasumi)

"eeh?! Usagi-chan likes Masato?!" shouted Natsuki. why is he happy?!

"no!" i closed my mouth as soon as i said that. it's a good thing i didn't say it that loud

"What is it Ittoki-kun?" asked Nanami

"nothing"

we continued chatting but i didn't pay to much attention. I looked back at Morinaga-san and Masato. They really seem close..

"Masato..haha ok" i suddenly heard Morinaga-san say that

what?! She's not using honorifics! ugh...i feel so weird. What's wrong with me?! Could i be..no..that's impossible

i looked at them and saw her smiling. why is she smiling like that?!

"alright everyone let's sit down" the teacher said to the class

i went back to my seat. I looked at Morinaga-san who went back to her seat. Yess! wait, why am i happy? i sighed. I should get myself checked by a doctor

Yuki pov

after class we went to the cafeteria together. I walked next to Shinomiya-san. He looks happy for some reason

"ne, Shinomiya-san-"

"Natsuki" he cut me off before i could finish

"eh?"

"call me Natsuki" he smiled at me

"hm..Natsuki hehe"

"kawaii~" he said hugging me like before

"ano..please let go of me" i blushed a little

"hehe..haii~" he let me go and we continued walking together

we were getting in line to buy our food, but i didn't feel hungry so i just bought a drink

"Syo-chan~" Natsuki ran to Kurusu-san and hugged him

"Oi! Natsuki Let go!" Kurusu-san trying get out of Natsuki's hug. I chuckled seeing them

"hee~ neko-chan is smilling." Jinguji-san said with his normal flirting tone

"say that one more time and i'll kick you Jinguji-san" i smiled innocently

"Ne-Ko-chan~" he said teasingly

i was getting ready to kick him off his seat but Kasumi stopped me before i could do it. "Tsk" i clicked my tounge

"calm down Yuki-chan, remember the last time a kicked someone?" Kasumi said

"no..." i took a seat next to Natsuki who is trying to feed Kurusu-san 'something'...I'm not sure what it was. Maybe..i don't know

"ugh..this person..really is something" Kasumi sit down next to me

"i'm sorry, did you say something?" i smiled

"nevermind"

we ate in silent but then Natsuki said something, "Nee~ Usagi-chan, why don't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry hehe"

"but what if you get sick?"

"don't worry about me Natsuki" i looked at him. He really is a nice boy..

i looked at the others and they seemed surprised.

"what?" i asked them

"since when..." Ittoki-san said

"are you guys dating?!" Kurusu-san stood up with a shocked expression

"you guys seem close..not using honorifics like that" Masato said while sipping his hot tea. While the others are speachless

"eh, i'm fine with that nee~ Usagi-chan" Natsuki smiled brightly

"yeah..i guess" i looked down not knowing what to say

"Usagi..chan?" Jinguji-san said looking interested in the 'scene'

"here, Aah~" Natsuki was trying to feed me some of his food. why isn't anyone saying something?! i blushed a little and opened my mouth but then Ittoki-san stood up from his chair and throw the spoon that Natsuki tried to feed me

"hm?" what wrong with him? why does he look so angry?

"Otoya-kun..what is it?" Natsuki looked at him

"eh..i.." his face turned red and before he could finish his sentence he ran out the cafeteria

"what's with him?" Tomo-chan asked to us who just came to the cafeteria. She was late because the teacher told her to do something

"i don't know" Ichinose-san said like he didn't care much. Wait, i don't remember him being here..well, i guess he doesn't talk much

"i think we should check on Ittoki-kun.." Haruka stand up but Ichinose-san took her hand, "I think Morinaga-san should go."

what?! me?! why should i?

"Yeah, i think so too.." Masato agreed while the others just nod

"Why should i?!"

"well, neko-chan..He seem to be confused because of you" Jinguji-san gave me a rose while winking. He..really wants me to kick him huh? And where did he get this rose?

"haa..fine" i sighed and went out the cafeteria

i walked for about 2 minutes and found myself walking to a gazebo behind the school and saw Ittoki-san sitting on a bench facing the river

"hey," i called out to get Ittoki-san attention and sat next to him

he looked to his left and suddenly his face was as red as a tomato. Then he faced the other way

"hm? Nani Ittoki-san?" he didn't answer me. I'm getting angry..ugh.. "Oi! Answer me!" i jumped out of my seat and stand in front of him

"gomen..Morinaga-san.." now i feel bad

"no. I should be the one to say sorry..i shouted at you

he shook his head and stand up, "it's my fault for not answering...gomen Morinaga-san"

"if you feel sorry then call me Yuki" i smiled at him

his face is geting red again, "um..Yuki.." eh?! why is face getting red?! i directly looked the other way

"hm? what is it, Yuki?"

"it's nothing..Ittoki-san"

"haha call me Otoya" he smiled innocently

"Otoya..haha" i smiled and saw his face blushed, "We should go back" he tapped my shoulder

"race you there, haha~" i run as fast as i can

"ah, wait for me." we both run to class together

Kasumi pov

"well..they're taking their time" i sit down with Haruka, Tomo-chan, Syo, Natsuki, Masato and Tokiya

"i hope they're doing fine" Haruka keeps looking to door to check

"they even skip class" Masato said

"haha! i win!" we heard the door opened and saw Otoya and Yuki-chan panting

"where have you been?" i walk towards Yuki-chan

"um..just talking with him haha" she pointed to Otoya

"are you ok, Ittoki-kun?" Haruka giving a glass of water to Otoya

"yup" Otoya said energeticly after drinking the water. Then i saw Haruka blushing a bit. So..it's like that huh?

"Yuki-chan~" i put my arm around her shoulders and walked to the others

"what is it?"

"get ready nee~" i said to her with a cute smile. Letting go of my arm and sitting down leaving her with a confused expression

Yuki pov

ugh! What with everyone? First it was Shining-san and now Kasumi? I'll try to forget about it..

I sat down next to Kasumi and just listening to the other talk. I looked down and checked my phone. Then some of my hair started covering my eyes so i placed it behind my ears

Syo pov

i was looking at Morinaga..she..reminds me of someone. But i can't put my finger on it..

Then some of her hair started covering her eyes, when she was about to reach for it i saw her bracelet. Wait, that bracelet..isn't that? It must be. I'm sure of it. I finally found you...

Yuki pov

why do i have a feeling that someone is looking at me? i put my phone back stand up. i wanna take a walk around the school

"where are you going?" Kasumi asked

"just for a walk..hehe" I almost reached the door but then suddenly everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki pov

i slowly opened my eyes at looked at the ceiling. I looked around finding myself laying down on a bed

"where am i?" i said to myself outloud

"you're in the infirmary." a voice said to me. I looked for the source of the sound and saw Kurusu-san walking in. "you ok? You suddenly fainted..The teacher said that you were just tired and needed some rest. We were all worried."

"thanks Kurusu-san" i smiled at him, but he just looked the other way trying to hide his face. I chuckled seeing this

He then sat down in front of me on the bed and looked at me seriously "Morinaga-san, do you..happen to play the violin?"

"well yeah. But it was a long time ago..when i was little i joined a violin competition"

"w-what?" he flinched after hearing what i said. Did i say something wrong?

"uh-huh..i only joined one competetion though. and i was called differently, um..Yuu"

i smiled remembering my past then suddenly i felt Kurusu-san pulled my hand and hugged me

"eh?! Kurusu-san!" i felt my cheeks getting warm

"Yuu...i finally found you..."

"hm? Kurusu-"

"you used to call me Syo-chan remember?"

he pulled away from me and looked in to my eyes, "don't you remember me?" looking a bit sad

"i.."

"i'll tell the others that you're awake" he stood up and left.

Syo..chan..? i looked at my bracelet and started remembered everything

_*flashback*_

_there stood a girl with grey hair in front of an audience in a professional competition playing violin with such confidence bringing the audience to tears with the sad music she is playing with her violin. As soon as she was finished the audience were standing and clapping to the girl_

_she looked at them and smiled cutely she bowed down and went backstage feeling satisfied with her performance_

_"good job, Yuki-chan." a lady patted the girl and gave her a thumbs up_

_"thank you." the girl named Yuki looked up and smiled_

_"who knew a 9 year old can play so well" the lady looking at Yuki_

_yes, the girl was 9 and she is in a professional competition and it was her first time attending one! She came to the competition just for fun. She didn't care about winning_

_she was putting her violing back to it's case but before she could zip it she heard a voice, "Oi! don't call me cute!" she turned around and saw two boys playing together, sort of_

_she walked towards them and and greeted them, "hai. i'm Yuu, nice to meet you" her name was Yuki but she thought that it would be fun to have a stage name so she picked the name Yuu_

_"I'm Natsuki. And this little-"_

_"i'm not little! Anyway, i'm Syo" the shorter boy said with an annoyed tone_

_"hehe are you going to perform soon?"_

_"yup we are performing together~" the taller boy said with a happy tone, "come one, we are going to perform soon"_

_as Natsuki walked to prepare, Syo was still standing next to Yuki_

_"are you nervous?" Yuki finally spoke after a few second of silence_

_"no. Why would you think that?" he said_

_"well you're sort of trembling right now" she pointed out at his trembling hand he quickly hid his hand in his pocket_

_"don't worry you'll be great, ne Syo-chan? haha" she patted the boys head a smiled softly_

_"um..thanks" he said looking the other way to hide his red face_

_a week had passed after the competition all three of them would play at the park together until it was getting dark but sadly she had to move Yuki and her family was already at the train station_

_"matte! Yuu!" There was a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see that Syo running to her. She smiled seeing that_

_"Syo-chan~" she waved at the boy who is panting, "you came alone?"_

_"no, i'm with my mom. Natsuki couldn't make it..gomen" he said_

_"no need to say sorry"_

_"ah, here" Syo took something from his pocket and put is around the girls wrist. It was a bracelet. it was the color of powder blue and had small white rose around it, "don't forget us, ne Yuu?" he smiled to the girl_

_"i won't" she said smilling. after that her and her family left and time went by fast as they grew older not having any contact with each other._

_*flashback end*_

Yuki pov

it's you Syo-chan..i chuckled remembering everything

"Yuki-chan!" Kasumi run towards me and hugged me, "i was so worried about you!"

"i'm fine.." i said to kasumi with a smile, "sorry for making you guys worried about me."

"no, it's fine Usagi-chan." said Natsuki cheerfully. How could i forget about Natsuki

"Natsuki, why didn't you come see me leave 7 years ago? Syo-chan came." i pouted with teary eyes. i saw Syo flinched when i said his name. I don't really care actually i just wanted to make him feel guilty hehe..

"hee..it's not good to make a girl cry you know?" i heard Jinguji-san said looking at Natsuki with a smirk

"7 years ago? Syo-chan?" Natsuki seem to process everything i said to him. i looked at the others who were confused

when i was busy with my thoughts i felt a pair of arms around me. "Yuu! i missed you!" i heard him say, it's Natsuki

"you remember?" Syo came closer to me

"yeah..sorry it took me long to notice it."

"haha that's ok." he chuckled and patted my head. eh?! why am blushing?!

"well, congrats for your um..reunion i guess. Just could you tell us what's happening?" Kasumi said looking a bit pissed that she doesn't know what is happening while the others have a blank expression

Natsuki, Syo and I explain about how we meet and everything as soon as we finished, it was dark so we all head to our dorm to get some sleep. i should sleep early i have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day..

"you should sleep early Yuu~" she said teasingly

"hmm..just call me Yuki." i said

"hihi Yuu..ji? is it from Yuuji-sama's name? You're a fan?!"

"no. i mean, he is my brother..."

"that seems like fun..wait didn't Syo and Natsuki meet Yuuji-sama?" she said

"haha it's not that fun, well no actually..let's just get some sleep 'kay?" i said pulling her arm so we would get to the dorm faster

haa..i wonder what's going to happen tomorrow

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update~ i hope you enjoyed it! i'll work hard on the next chapter^^**


End file.
